<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate's Temptation by hades_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775202">Fate's Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17'>hades_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Red String of Fate, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR OMORI SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME!</p><p>SUNNY and KEL had been friends for a long time, only for that friendship to bloom into a repressed childhood crush. Ever since MARI's death, SUNNY had became more reclusive and KEL more ignorant of his feelings for his best friend.</p><p>Now, 4 years later, SUNNY is trying to get over his sister's death and KEL had been there with him throughout his journey, not realizing the red string had appeared on both of their fingers.</p><p>But, the timer on SUNNY's wrist has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kel/Sunny (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate's Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Aubrey!" Kel yelled out to the pink haired girl. His old best friend, refusing to even look at him, refusing to talk to him. "Why are you running away?!" he shouted, causing Aubrey to stand still. "Leave me alone..." she gritted her teeth, her knuckles white as she gripped her bat. The church goers had come out of the church to see what was going on, what was the yelling about. "You ruined everything, Kel..." Aubrey turned around, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Can't you just... go away?!" she screamed, turned and continued running. Kel wanted to shout back but gave up, looking over to Sunny who was staring at the road. Kel sighed, grabbing his best friend's hand. "Come on." he walked along the sidewalk with him, the red string looping itself around his finger and tightening itself. Kel looked at Sunny, whose attention was to his feet. "Hey, don't look so down..." Kel tugged at his hand, "We'll... get through her soon..." his voice sounds distant, unsure of his words. No matter what he does, Aubrey always seemed to run away. Not wanting to look into his eyes, or befriending him again. He sighed and stopped near Aubrey's house as the girl had dumped something in the trash. Curious, Kel went over and dove into the dumpster, grabbing at a black book, Basil's photo album, and jumped back out. "Hey. At least we found this, huh?" he looked at Sunny with a grin, who as always, replied with silence. Kel smiled nervously and took his hand. "Come on, let's give this back to Basil!" he said, almost running to Basil's house. </p><p>*****</p><p>"Order for Hero?" the receptionist called out. "Ah, I'll be right back." Hero got up from his seat and went to the receptionist, taking their pizza order. "Sooo, since we're all buddy-buddy again, what do you guys want to talk about?" Kel leaned on the table, resting his head on his propped up arm. "What else? School?" Aubrey smirked at him, grabbing a slice of pizza as quickly as she could when Hero had came back. "Nah, maybe about when we were kids?" Kel suggested, swiping a slice from the table. "That sounds nice..." Hero replied. "Well, I'll go first." Aubrey munched as she closed her eyes, her eyebrows scrunched as she thought. "Oh, how about when we went to the beach?" she said, smiling as she reminisced. "Yeah, that was nice..." Kel joined her in smiling, his voice sounding a bit melancholic. "So, Sunny, what's your favourite memory from we were kids?" Sunny jumped at Kel's question and looked around at the three people in front of him. "Ah, well, my 12th birthday, I guess..." Sunny said, his voice as low as it could go. "When we got you a giant gift and you were more interested in the box?" Hero chuckled. "Yeah! You were so cute!" Ke blurted out, not realizing that the compliment made Sunny blush slightly. "Hey, hey, no flirting while we eat." Aubrey teased him. "I-I wasn't!!" Kel blushed and stammered, making both Aubrey and Hero laughed. He turned to Sunny, who reached for another slice making Kel notice the writing on his wrist. He froze, noticing what the writing means, his heart had stopped beating.</p><p>1 day.</p><p>*****</p><p>"This is nice..." Kel mumbled under his breath as he snuggled in his sleeping bag. "Yeah, reminds me from when we were kids." Hero sighed, his eyes glued to the TV. All four of them had decided to stay at Basil's house to keep an eye on him. Basil had just return from his hospital visit but had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out, refusing to be with his friends. Hero had suggested that they stayed to make sure the promise was fulfilled. We won't leave anyone else behind. Now, they were all together in the living room, watching the late night television shows. Aubrey had dozed off, while Hero was still half-awake. Kel looked over to Sunny, who was still staring at the television, not looking like he was about to sleep anytime soon. "Hey, Hero. Can we switch places?" Hero looked at his brother weirdly but smirked, moving his sleeping bag to Kel's position while Kel to his.</p><p>"Hey." Kel bumped Sunny's shoulder, who jumped a bit and looked over. "W-what is it?" Sunny asked, staring into his eyes. "Well, I just... wanted to sleep next to you..." Kel grabbed at his own neck, rubbing it. "O-oh..." Sunny muttered, his face a bit red. Kel looked at his wrist, the writing was still the same as when they were at Gino's. Kel sighed and leaned onto Sunny's shoulder, making him jump. "K-kel, what are you d-doing...?" Sunny muttered, his face red as a rose. "I just wanted to lay on your shoulder, that's all." Kel smirked, loving Sunny's flustered faces. "Shouldn't this be the o-other way around...?" Sunny suggested, his voice as low as a mumble. "Nah, this is nicer." Kel held Sunny's hand, the red string tightening itself on both of their fingers. "You see it too?" Kel asked, "The red string?" Sunny nodded, his eyes closing as he leaned over to Kel, making the other flustered. "Aha... Good night, Sunny..." he said, falling asleep as well.</p><p>*****</p><p>...</p><p>Ba... sil...?</p><p>...</p><p>Where am I?</p><p>...</p><p>What's the point?</p><p>...</p><p>I'm sorry...</p><p>Kel...</p><p>*****</p><p>The wind on his cheeks was nice. His hospital gown fluttered in the wind as he stared down from the balcony. It's a long way down. Was he sure that he'd want to jump? <em>Mari is dead, because of you. </em>Sunny closed his still working left eye. "Yes." he muttered, getting closer to the edge. "You'll forgive me... won't you... Mari...?" he asked, hoping for answer. None came. He chuckled, ready to drop, only for someone to hug him from behind. Sunny opened his eye, looking back to see Kel. He was... crying? Sunny stared at his taller friend, his eyes were streaked with tears. "Why?" he finally spoke, catching Sunny by surprise. "Don't do it... please..." he sobbed, hugging Sunny tighter. Sunny stared at the street below. Tempting... He closed his eye shut, shutting out any other noise except for Kel's voice. "Please... Please, don't do it..." over, and over, and over. Sunny's heart was beating faster than usual, his finger felt like it was being tied tight. The red string. Ah.</p><p>"Kel?" Sunny said, making his sobs stop. "I won't." he smiled. Kel stared into his eyes, his vision getting fuzzy from new tears. "H-hey, don't cry..." Sunny reached out and wiped his tears, stroking the other's cheek. "H-have I told you that..." Kel bit his bottom lip, breathing in deep. "That... I... love you?" he blurted out, his face red. Sunny didn't know how to react but instead, he smiled. "I... love you too..." Kel looked into Sunny's eye and dragged him away from the edge of the balcony, then went for a kiss. He had to bend over to make sure he reached Sunny's lips, but it was nice. He pulled away, the red string on his finger tightened. The writing on Sunny's wrist changed. "What... made you change your mind?" Kel asked, Sunny looked away from him and to the sky. "Something did..." he mumbled and went for a hug. Kel was hesitant but hugged back, his hand slowly stroking Sunny's back. "Promise me, you won't do it..." he said. "Yeah, I promise." Sunny replied, his eyes moved to a white dot behind Kel. It was Mari, smiling back at him before turning away.</p><p>You finally forgave yourself...</p><p>I love you, little brother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>